


Moules-Frites

by MirandaFandomette



Category: Jo (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestique, F/F, Fétiche de collants, M/M, Modern AU, Pillow Talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaFandomette/pseuds/MirandaFandomette
Summary: Clifford et Fernando coulent des jours heureux, tout va bien pour eux et les roucoulades et sessions endiablées de WOW vont bon train... Tout va bien... à un détail près ! Ils ne niquent plus ! Et ça, Clifford est prêt à tout pour y remédier !Fanfiction Modern AU du Webcomic Jo crée par JackPot et Soyouz. https://jo-webcomic.blogspot.com
Relationships: Clifford/Fernando, Jo/Alex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moules-Frites

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis permis d'intégrer les dessins exécutés par JackPot, co-créatrice du webcomic, tout au long de la narration. C'était un honneur de voir les situations dans lesquelles j'ai mis ses protagonistes sous son trait !

Ça faisait quelques mois que Clifford n'utilisait plus le gigantesque appartement de ses parents que comme le plus luxueux des locaux de stockage. Il n'aurait pas pensé se sentir à sa place si rapidement dans un espace aussi peu élégant que le "petit chez soi" de Fernando mais l'expérience lui avait prouvé que si. Tout se passait étonnement bien entre lui et cet Apollon viril au torse velu. S'il avait osé il aurait proposé à Fernando de convoler en justes noces. Mais il n'était pas romantique à ce point… Quoi que… Danser joue contre joue lui procurait toujours une joie démesurée. Les papillons dans le ventre et tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme une affaire plutôt triviale s'avéraient à présent indispensables à son bien-être quotidien. Il aimait tout faire avec Fernando et tout de Fernando. Manger. Dormir. Se doucher. Danser. Se promener. Jouer aux jeux vidéos. Faire du vélo. Courir même… les plis des yeux de Fernando quand il souriait, la bosse de son nez, ses bras virils, ses lèvres douces, sa moustache soyeuse… Il n'y avait qu'un infime grain de sable dans les rouages bien lubrifiés de leur couple. Un micro macro minuscule petit bémol… 

Parmi les innombrables activités qu'ils pratiquaient à deux, ils avaient dû en laisser une de côté. Celle-là précisément qui aurait dû les lier et sceller sous les draps l'accord parfait qui les unissait. 

Ils ne forniquaient plus. 

Ça avait commencé par travailler un peu Clifford. Vaguement. Mollement. Puis ça avait peu à peu pris de l'ampleur. Partant de l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à se déployer dans son lobe frontal d'où émergeaient habituellement ses idées les plus absurdes. Il s'était demandé si ça avait tant d'importance que ça. Après tout, tout le monde ne fornique pas comme un lapin. L'amour ne dépend pas des seules passions charnelles. Enfin... sans doute aurait-il été moins troublés si leurs débuts n'avaient pas été si flamboyants. Aux premiers mois, ils se grimpaient dessus à la moindre occasion. Lit, douche, bosquet du parc, parkings, toilettes de cinéma, château gonflable à l'anniversaire de son petit neveu pendant que les enfants étaient occupés à se faire traumatiser par un clown... Que leurs ardeurs soient ainsi douchées par une monotonie pantouflarde lénifiante l'emplissait de regrets. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le travail ? L'usure quotidienne qui érodait leur amour ? Était-ce déjà le début de la fin ? Le crescendo tortueux qui les dirigeait dans une glissade grinçante de toboggan rouillé vers une inéluctable rupture ? 

Non ! Hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il agisse et réveille la flamme de leurs désirs paresseux ! 

Il décida d'enquêter et après un échange de textos subtils avec Alex qui comprit ses intentions en cinq minutes, il dut se résoudre à questionner Jo elle-même sur les préférences sexuelles de son cher et tendre. Pour procéder dans un cadre rassurant, il invita et Jo et Alex dans son salon de thé préféré. Jo (qu'Alex avait traînée contre son gré et qui n'avait accepté mollement qu'à partir du moment où on lui avait assuré que tout serait aux frais de Clifford) était d'une humeur massacrante. En dépit de ça, comme ils l'avaient manigancé, Alex les laissa seuls au prétexte d'une pause pipi prolongée afin que Clifford aborde le sujet qui le taraudait. 

– Fernando et toi vous connaissez bien entendu depuis fort longtemps, commença Clifford après s'être brûlé l'intégralité du palais en finissant sa théière pour se donner du courage. 

– Ouais, dit Jo. 

Puis elle texta Alex pour lui demander si elle faisait caca. 

– Vous êtes proches… Vous vous vous connaissez fort bien…

– Et merde, lâcha Jo. 

Clifford tressaillit. C'était trop direct ! Il était logique que Jo le prenne mal ! Après tout, il lui demandait indirectement de trahir son meilleur ami. Et ça, tous les thés les plus sophistiqués du monde n'auraient pas suffi à en payer le prix. 

– Je suis désolé ! s'écria Clifford, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. 

– Nan mais je comprends que tu sois curieux. Bon je vais tout te dire. 

Clifford qui avait instinctivement levé les bras et plissé les yeux dans la crainte du châtiment qui allait s'abattre sur lui mit un moment à réaliser que Jo… Venait de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau. C'était trop facile ! Donc peut-être un peu suspect...mais il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. 

– Ah oui…? 

– Ouais. C'est important que tu saches tout sinon tu vas te poser des questions toute ta vie. 

– C'est vrai… 

Clifford peinait à croire en sa chance… 

– Fernando et moi on a couché trois fois ensemble. Honnêtement c'était pas grandiose. Mais ya pire. 

Et à raison. 

– Qu… Quoi ? bégaya Clifford. 

– Ouais… écoute, quand tu te fais chier et que t'as pas de thune ya pas mille façons d'occuper son temps. 

– Certes… Mais ce n'est pas… 

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et puis, ça, il était déjà au courant. 

– Ouais je te vois venir avec tes grands sentiments mais on est pas obligé de vouloir faire briller l'amour dans nos cœurs pour coucher ! Et ouais… c'est techniquement moi qui ait fait popper sa cerise la première mais tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il soit vierge ! 

– Non… Fit Clifford que tant de véhémence terrifiait, mais ce n'est pas le suj… 

– Ah mais vous les romantiques vous me saoulez trop avec vos… 

– Ok… J'ai hésité à intervenir mais vous êtes manifestement incapables de communiquer. Jo… s'il te plaît, laisse Clifford parler. Clifford, s'il-te-plaît, PARLE. 

C'était Alex, bénie soit-elle. Clifford lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Imperturbable, Jo se laissa aller dans son siège en croisant les bras : 

– Du coup, tu faisais pas caca ? 

– Non, Jo, je ne faisais pas caca. Clifford ? 

Il inspira. C'était plus compliqué à formuler maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli. 

– Je… Heum…

Il se tortilla sur son siège en emberlificotant ses longs doigts, ses longues jambes, ses longs orteils et tout ce qui chez lui était susceptible d'être emberlificoté. 

– Je voudrais en savoir plus sur… 

Il regarda à droite, à gauche, baissa la voix et lâcha dans un murmure : 

– Les préférences sexuelles de Fernando… 

Le silence tomba. Glaçant. Clifford, mortifié, se serait attendu à un ricanement sonore de Jo qui n'était pas la dernière à rire de la détresse sexuelle des autres. Au lieu de quoi, elle le contemplait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. 

– Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, nul ne nous oblige à parler de ça ! On peut aussi embrayer sur des trivialités automobiles… 

– Tu insultes mes voitures ? demanda Jo d'une voix étonnement calme. 

– Loin de moi cette idée ! 

– Alors ferme-la. Je réfléchis. 

Alex et Clifford échangèrent un regard anxieux. Ils n'osaient pas bouger. Immobiles et tendus, ils guettaient les mouvements d'un fauve terrifiant. Le silence sembla durer une éternité et quand Jo rouvrit la bouche, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. 

– Le patinage, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux clos. 

– Le patinage ? répétèrent Clifford et Alex en chœur de peur d'avoir mal compris 

– Oui, le patinage artistique, les costumes à paillettes et les saltos cucul. C'est son truc. 

Clifford fronça les sourcils. Certes, il avait déjà vu Fernando rester des heures captivé devant son écran à regarder x athlète sautiller sur la glace mais son attitude ne tenait généralement pas du désir dans ces moments-là mais de l'extase béate. Était-ce lié pour autant ? Il en doutait. Quant à exciter Fernando en patinant lui-même… c'était inenvisageable. Il avait autant de grâce et d'adresse sur patins qu'un phasme avec un balai dans le cul. 

–C'est… Son truc, oui, admit Alex, mais est-ce que c'est son truc…  _ sexuel _ ? 

–Ouaip, dit Jo. 

Elle croisa les bras et demanda si elle pouvait commander une bière ici. Quand on lui indiqua que "non", elle prit sa veste, en tira une cigarette qu'elle coinça entre ses lèvres pour la fumer dehors et salua Clifford d'un peu loquace : "My job here is done." 

Alex la regarda partir avec perplexité, haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers Clifford avec un sourire d'excuse : 

– Elle a épuisé sa dose de patience pour la journée. Elle se connaît bien. Au fond, c'est admirable. 

– Certes, concéda Clifford. 

Elle lui adressa un deuxième sourire plus large encore qui se voulait, lui, encourageant. 

– Ce qu'a dit Jo, ça nous donne une piste… À creuser… 

Creuser ? Qu'y avait-il à creuser ici à part la tombe de leur regrettée libido. Clifford répondit à Alex par un sourire qui essayait vainement de ne pas paraître trop crispé et désespéré. La dernière tentative de sourire d'Alex fut alors stoppée par la débauche larmoyante que constitua la tirade de Clifford : 

– On ne fait plus rien Alex ! Plus rien sauf tout ce qui n'est pas sexuel ! Au début je pensais qu'on exagérait tu vois ! Je n'avais jamais été si inventif et déluré et franchement indécent avec qui que ce soit… Même cette communauté polyamoureuse hippie du Burning Man ! Je me disais que ça m'épuisait ! Que ça finirait par m'user l'asperge… Par me siphonner le conduit d'aération ! Par me désélastiquer les tétons ! Par me vidanger les glandes salivaires ! Mais c'était trop bon ! Et maintenant que nous sommes plongés, empêtrés dans ce calme plat zénithal cruellement vertical… Je regrette amèrement les beaux jours de notre frénésie et… 

– Ok… Ok… Calme-toi Clif… J'ai entendu beaucoup trop de choses que je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre. 

Alex lui tapota un peu maladroitement l'épaule. Comme Clifford, elle était toujours un peu empruntée quand elle devait montrer son affection. Il appréciait. 

– Bon, dit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index, analysons la situation. Qu'est-ce qui peut constituer pour Fernando la source d'une excitation sexuelle dans le patinage artist… 

Elle s'interrompit et croisa le regard de Clifford qui avait eu la même épiphanie qu'elle. D'une même voix, ils s'écrièrent dans ce salon de thé  _ so fancy _ plein de caniches à mémés qui sursautèrent tous de concert : 

– LES COLLANTS MOULE-BITE ! 

***

Clifford n'était pas du genre à attendre. Il avait immédiatement filé acheter l'artefact nécessaire à l'éveil des désirs de son dulciné. N'ayant rien trouvé de très convaincant au magasin de sport (ce n'était pas assez fabuleux), il se résolut à passer par Internet, opta pour le modèle le plus enstrassé et grattant qui soit et paya le double du prix pour le recevoir le lendemain. Fernando était à côté de lui quand il passa commande. Ils avaient dîné ensemble et végétaient à présent devant un documentaire Netflix. Perdu dans sa recherche, Clifford en oublia la présence du cher et tendre pour qui il menait ladite recherche et sursauta quand il lui demanda alors qu'il validait sa commande : 

– Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

– Ah ! Bien… Pourquoi donc ? 

– Comme ça. Fit Fernando, un peu perplexe, qu'est-ce que tu as fait. 

– Des emplettes ! 

– Ah oui ? Tu as acheté quoi ? 

– Des trucs… 

Il ne tenait ni à s'étendre ni à mentir, aussi changea-t-il de sujet. 

– J'ai pris un thé avec Jo et Alex. 

De la pire des manières. 

– Ah bon ? S'étonna Fernando. 

Que Clifford voie Alex sans lui passe encore… Mais Jo ?? Sa perplexité était compréhensible. Clifford et Jo avaient autant d'atomes crochus qu'un recourbe-cil et un scorpion. 

– Ouii… Je...j'avais besoin de conseils…. 

– De Jo ? 

– Je voudrai m'acheter une voiture. 

– Mais tu n'as pas le permis. 

Clifford s'enfonçait. Il contre-attaqua en misant sur la timidité naturelle de Fernando. 

– On m'a raconté des cochoncetés sur toi, dit il avec un sourire égrillard en lui tapant la cuisse.

Il aurait dû commencer par là. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Fernando vira cramoisi et rabattit le plaid sur son gigantesque menton. 

– Ah. 

– Oui… Vous en avez fait de belles. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jaloux ! clama-t-il, la main sur la poitrine et le visage tourné vers le ciel dans un geste de tragédien. 

– Ah… 

Ce second "ah" le fit redescendre. Clifford se pencha vers Fernando et lui demanda s'il allait bien avec une sincère inquiétude. 

– Oui. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ces choses dans mon dos, c'est tout. Ça me rend nerveux, admit-il, penaud. 

– Mais tu m'avais déjà tout dit. On s'est mutuellement adressé la liste de nos précédents partenaires et de tout ce qu'on avait déjà testé, objecta Clifford. Aucune inquiétude à avoir ! 

– Ta liste faisait peur, maugréa Fernando, ses grands doigts crispés sur le plaid. 

– La TIENNE faisait peur. Tu as eu une vingtaine de partenaires ! 

– Et toi tu as testé tout le Kamasutra extended edition et le catalogue entier des sextoys de cette marque suédoise là… 

– C'était strictement professionnel, il s'agissait d'un contrat avec ma boîte. 

– Je n'ai toujours aucune idée du métier que tu fais d'ailleurs. 

– Mais enfin je te l'ai dit des centaine de fois ! Je suis chef de développement de projets durables en ressources humaines informatiques ! 

– Tu sais que je le retiendrai pas plus maintenant qu'hier. 

– Je le répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes ! 

– Ça rentrera jamais. 

– J'ai déjà entendu ça. 

– Oui. 

– Et je t'ai déjà donné tort. 

– On s'éloigne du sujet, fit Fernando. 

Ils s'étaient un peu échauffé et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et comme ils venaient de parler de sexe, ils avaient des idées derrière la tête, évidemment. Ils firent donc la seule chose logique à faire et s'embrassèrent. Doucement, puis comme ça durait, de manière plus entreprenante. Clifford s'installa sur les genoux de son partenaire après s'être débarrassé du plaid entre eux et passa ses longs bras dans son dos. La moustache de Fernando lui chatouillait le nez. Ca le fit sourire entre leurs baisers. Puis un assaut plus leste de Fernando vers son cou lui arracha un gémissement sourd. Ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, Fernando remonta pour glisser à son oreille : 

– Tu voudrais pas qu'on… 

Clifford allait dire : “OUI évidemment !” Puis il se rappela de son plan et de tous ses efforts et décida qu'il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien et que l'attente augmenterait encore son plaisir. 

– C'aurait été avec plaisir… Mais je me lève tôt demain. Par contre… Demain soir… 

Il aurait reçu le collant moule-bite. Hélas, ce fut Fernando qui se désista : 

– Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois voir ma daronne. 

– Et le jour d'après on a rendez-vous avec la guilde sur Wow. 

– Et puis il y a le pique nique nocturne. 

– L'IRL de Sasukedu93. 

– Le concours de crochet. 

– The Great British Bakery… 

– La compétition d'haltérophilie. 

– L'anniversaire d'Alex… 

– Bon ! Ne nous laissons pas abattre, décida Clifford, synchronisons nos agendas comme on dit dans le métier. 

Fernando obtempéra. Ils topèrent. Et rendez-vous fut pris une bonne semaine plus tard. 

***

Fernando tourna la clef dans la serrure (il avait cru la perdre mais le monsieur du bus de ce matin lui avait ramenée) et réalisa que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il oubliait tout le temps que Clifford avait sa propre clef et ne fermait jamais. Il se rappela du même coup qu’aujourd’hui était LE jour où ils avaient pris un rendez-vous sexuel. Il n’y avait plus pensé entre temps mais ça avait occupé ses pensées au réveil, quand il s’était retenu de se branler dans la douche le matin et après le cours de zumba qu’il donnait aux abonnées les plus fidèles de sa salle. Aujourd’hui, Gisèle avait été particulièrement énergique et Félicité avait tout donné. La pauvre Camille était toujours tragiquement à contre rythme mais… 

A quoi pensait-il déjà ? Camille… Camille Félicité, Félicité Gisèle… Gisèle Zumba… Zumba douche… douche érection… érection sexe… Sexe ! Clifford ! Oui !

Oui. 

Oui…

Il traversa le couloir étroit et surchargé (entre les quatre manteaux quasiment identiques de Clifford et sa propre collection de baskets importables car trop usées mais qu’il rechignait à jeter par sentimentalisme… on avait du mal à avancer). Il jeta un coup d’œil au miroir en repoussant le pan d’un manteau qui lui cachait son reflet et lissa sa moustache avec nervosité. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Clifford qui l’appelait. 

– C’est toi ? 

Qui d’autre est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il raplatit ses cheveux sur sa tête avec nervosité. Il se sentait soudain très emprunté. Ca faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait… ça… et ça… et ça… Ils étaient plutôt créatifs. Et Clifford avait agi un peu bizarrement la dernière fois qu’ils avaient été sur le point de le faire. Fernando se demandait si c’était parce qu’il ne faisait pas assez d’efforts ? Il s’était ouvert à Jaro, un ami d’Internet rencontré dans un groupe de fitness et de cuisine végétale expérimentale à qui il parlait régulièrement et qui avait le mérite de ne pas éclater d’un rire gras en lui disant qu’il était bizarre dès qu’il parlait de ses sentiments (ce que Jo avait tendance à faire quand elle était sobre). Jaro lui avait dit qu’il était un homme soigné dont le corps était un sanctuaire respecté et loué et qu’il était de toute évidence attentif au bien être d’autrui. Qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher mais qu’il avait peut-être péché par manque d’initiative et qu’ils s’étaient installés avec Clifford dans une routine moins sexuellement frénétique. Mais tous les couples atteignaient cette phase. C’était normal. Et ça ne les empêcherait pas d’être en phase. Bref, Jaro avait été rassurant et optimiste. Et Fernando avait presque été tenté de le croire. Presque. Jaro et ses vocaux à la douceur hypnotique avaient tout de même un peu trop tendance à le convaincre du mieux quand le pire était au tournant. C’était comme ça que Fernando avait fini par acheter cette odieuse chemise au col en crochet. Tout le monde lui avait dit que ce n’était pas possible sauf Jaro… et Fernando avait cru Jaro. 

Et personne n’avait voulu de cette chemise quand il avait essayé de la revendre sur Vinted. 

Enfin, il tirerait la situation au clair avec Clifford… éventuellement. En attendant, ils avaient du temps devant eux pour faire autre chose que parler. Fernando était plus que prêt. 

Et Clifford aussi. Il le trouva allongé sur le canapé dans une position lascive. Clifford tourna son visage vers lui et replia son bras dans une pose tragique.

– Fernando… dit-il d’un ton plaintif. 

– Euh… oui ? 

– Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements. Il faut faire quelque chose. 

– Ah… oui. 

Fernando retira ses baskets en utilisant que ses pieds et manqua de tomber au passage. Il était vraiment nerveux. Il fallait qu’il se remette. Il était quand même capable de boire du thé en faisant des pompes et des tractions (les deux en même temps) ! Le sexe, c’était facile à côté. 

– Tu… tu es aussi trop habillé, fit-il remarquer en pointant Clifford du doigt. 

Clifford se rassit sur le bord du canapé avec langueur et fit la moue : 

– C’est vrai. Il va falloir que tu m’aides. Mais occupe-toi de toi d’abord. 

Fernando ne releva pas le fait qu’il ferait tout le travail lui-même. Généralement, passé les préliminaires, c’était Clifford qui prenait les choses en charge. Il était d’ailleurs même un peu autoritaire. Mais ce n’était pas si désagréable. Euphémisme. Il enleva ses chaussettes sans utiliser ses mains non plus et dézippa son sweat en même temps. Clifford s’était rallongé sur le dos et le regardait fixement. 

– Tu peux y aller plus lentement… Sauf si tu es pressé, suggéra-t-il. 

Fernando haussa les sourcils. 

– Lentement comment ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire glisser son sweat de ses épaules avec une lenteur excessive… jusqu’à ce que sa main se prenne dans la manche et qu’il doive secouer pour s’en débarrasser. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. Clifford cilla et secoua la tête. Il aimait beaucoup son dos large et Fernando le savait bien. 

– Je... te laisse doser. 

Fernando poursuivit avec son T-shirt et prit également son temps. Toujours dos à Clifford, il l’attrapa d’abord par l’arrière et se retourna au moment de se pencher pour en extirper sa tête. Il le tira ensuite plus rapidement et le fit tomber avec un théâtral (mais timide) “Tada”. 

Clifford avait un peu rougi et sourit en le voyant un peu emprunté. Il fit descendre sa propre main entre ses jambes qu’il avait repliées, nonchalamment. 

– Tu n’en es qu’à la moitié. 

– C’est vrai.

Fernando regretta de ne pas porter un jean ou un pantalon, les jogging étaient quand même moins spectaculaires à enlever. Les vêtements élastiques s’ôtaient trop facilement. Il dénoua quand même le lacet qu’il nouait toujours et le fit un peu glisser sur ses hanches avec un léger mouvement du bassin avant de le laisser tomber sur ses jambes… 

Et… de révéler son début d’érection. Il avait embarqué son caleçon avec sans y prendre garde. Eh bien, tant pis pour le suspens. Il croisa le regard de Clifford qui lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Fernando se hâta en prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon. Il s’agissait de ne pas se blesser. Il se pencha au dessus de Clifford et couvrit son corps du sien et ses lèvres des siennes sans trop attendre (il allait avoir froid tout nu comme ça s’ils ne s’y mettaient pas). Clifford se tendit aussitôt vers lui tout en le ramenant à lui. Sa main plaquée sur son dos poussait Fernando à plus de promiscuité. Il avait le visage incliné vers l’arrière et ouvrait déjà sa bouche, haletant contre ses lèvres. Son souffle faisait frémir ses poils de moustache. Fernando laissa échapper un soupir. Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, par accoups pressés avant de ne plus s’arrêter dans un chapelet de succions et respirations obscènes. Fernando dévia et vint lécher son cou après en avoir dégagé des mèches rousses. Les doigts de Clifford se crispèrent sur son dos, griffant presque. Fernando lui mordit l’oreille et Clifford gémit. Ils avaient commencé à bouger l’un contre l’autre sans y penser mais le jean serré de Clifford n’était pas si agréable contre la peau. Et puis, il devait être étroit. Fernando fit descendre sa main pour défaire sa braguette en prenant appui sur son autre bras. Clifford l’arrêta en désignant sa propre chemise : 

– Fais les choses dans l’ordre ! Tout de même ! 

Fernando haussa les sourcils. Ah oui ? C’était comme ça ? Il s’agenouilla entre les jambes de Clifford et, avec une lenteur excessive, défit ses boutons un à un, prenant soin d’effleurer sa peau, ses tétons, au passage tout en limitant au maximum des contacts plus poussés. Clifford haletait. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait rapidement. Il avait les yeux fermés et les ouvrit sur un Fernando amusé qui continuait méthodiquement sa tâche. S’en était trop. Clifford le repoussa, défit ses derniers boutons et, resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Fernando, le fit basculer sur lui. 

– Je croyais qu’il fallait faire les choses dans l’ordre, dit Fernando en effleurant son nez du sien. 

– De nouvelles données sont entrées en jeu et j’ai changé d’avis ! rétorqua Clifford. 

– Quelles données ? demanda Fernando. 

En guise de réponse, Clifford saisit sa main et la dirigea entre ses jambes. 

– Ah, fit Fernando. 

C’étaient indubitablement des données à prendre en considération. 

Fernando fit presque sauter son bouton ce dont Clifford ne se plaignit pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Fernando défit finalement sa braguette et l’aida à retirer le pantalon en soulevant ses hanches. C’est à ce moment que Fernando réalisa qu’il portait encore une couche de vêtement en dessous…

Et ce n’était pas un de ses habituels boxers moulants de gay branché… c’était… plus moulant encore. Le tissu fin et noir un peu transparent présentait des éclats pailletés qui devaient être atrocement grattants mais globalement, sa surface était douce sous les doigts. Il enserrait sa peau jusqu’à ses orteils (Fernando n’y avait pas prêté attention, c’était plus sombre à cet endroit, ça aurait pu être des chaussettes) soulignant la ligne de ses cuisses, le galbe de ses mollets jusqu’à ses chevilles délicates et ses longs pieds. En transparence, on voyait ses poils bouclés plaqués et les taches de rousseur qui mouchetaient sa peau lactée. Et même si une structure architecturale conçue par les meilleurs concepteurs en matière de soutien pénis obstruait un peu la vue au niveau du bassin, on pouvait distinguer, outre un volume conséquent qui tendait encore le tissu fin, la tache sombre d’une lubrification en cours et la rougeur d’un sexe avide. 

Fernando était perplexe. 

Et aussi un peu (beaucoup) excité. 

Il releva son visage vers Clifford qui, anxieux, guettait sa réaction en se mordant les lèvres. Tout son visage était écarlate. Comment avait-il deviné ce fétiche si particulier ? Fernando ne lui en avait pas parlé… du moins le croyait-il. Il était discret et effaçait toujours son historique comme un adolescent chez ses parents (Maman Fernando n’était pas commode). Et puis, Clifford n’approchait jamais de son PC (ça le stressait, Fernando n’utilisait apparemment pas du tout assez de pare-feu… et puis, c’était un PC ! Clifford était l’âme damnée d’Apple). Fernando était perplexe, oui, mais il avait aussi trop envie de passer à la suite. Et il appréciait l’attention. Il décida de lui demander des explications plus tard et l’embrassa encore. Il descendit ensuite de ses lèvres sur son torse, embrassant plus franchement des tétons qu’il avait déjà stimulés plus tôt avant de descendre le long de son ventre. Clifford frissonna. D’une main, Fernando caressa le collant de sa cuisse jusqu’à son mollet avant de le saisir. Il lui jeta un dernier regard par en dessous, son nez était au niveau de sa ceinture, il souffla doucement sur la jonction entre la peau et le tissu, rougie par la pression de l’élastique. Clifford tressaillit, Fernando raffermit sa prise sur sa jambe et gémit lui-même enfouissant son nez entre ses cuisses, frottant son visage contre le tissu et la peau chaude. Il se sentait goutter sur le canapé. Son érection était presque douloureuse. Il ouvrit sa bouche contre le sexe de Clifford, léchant, mordillant. Clifford glissa une main dans ses cheveux, y crispant ses doigts. Il avait encore les dents serrées. Il se retenait toujours de crier au début. Fernando, lui, se retenait de faire trop de bruit aussi avant d’être sûr que ce serait apprécié. Il avait appris à se laisser aller avec Clifford mais au début, il ne râlait qu’un peu en éjaculant. A présent, il gémissait, pantelant contre son sexe. C’était trop frustrant. Il commença à griffer le tissu au niveau de la cuisse, le déchirant. Du bout des dents, précautionneusement, il tira au niveau du sexe de Clifford et la déchirure s’accentua. Enfin, il put accéder à sa peau. Son odeur, présente, mais étouffé par le tissu, se fit plus entêtante. Fernando la huma entre ses poils moites avant de le lécher. Clifford gémit son nom avant de resserrer sa prise dans ses cheveux : 

– Att… attends… !

Fernando se redressa ce qui entraîna une des jambes de Clifford qui était posée sur son épaule et étendit encore la déchirure dans un petit craquement. 

Clifford rit et lui caressa les cheveux : 

– Je veux te prendre. Ne me fais pas jouir trop tôt, je ne recharge pas si vite. 

– Ah… oui !

La perspective était à la fois frustrante et réjouissante. 

Clifford ouvrit ses bras : 

– Viens là ! Faisons une petite pause. 

Fernando accepta et vint, sa tête contre son torse. Il durent cependant se repositionner car un bouton de la chemise de Clifford se prit dans les cheveux de Fernando. Impatient, Clifford se débarrassa de sa chemise après avoir démêlé ses cheveux de ses doigts et il le repoussa ensuite sur le canapé et vint de lui-même au-dessus de lui. Là, il poussa un soupir. Après un petit moment à caresser ses cheveux et ses épaules des doigts, Fernando osa poser sa question.

– Mais… comment tu as su pour… euh… ça ? 

– Ça quoi ? demanda Clifford et s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour le regarder. 

Il bandait encore, leurs sexes s’effleuraient. Fernando avait du mal à se concentrer et n’était plus si sûr que sa question était pertinente. 

– Ça, dit Fernando en tirant sur l’élastique du collant ce qui arracha un soupir à Clifford. 

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avec un sourire narquois : 

– J’ai mes sources.

– Tes sources ?

– C’est… plus ou moins Jo qui me l’a dit. 

Jo ? Est-ce que Fernando en avait parlé à Jo ? Ça l’étonnerait. Mais…

Jo ? Clifford et Jo avaient comploté au sujet de sa vie sexuelle ? Fernando se tendit, un peu inquiet. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi en penser. 

– En tous cas, j’aurai pensé le garder plus longtemps. Tu ne lui as pas laissé beaucoup de temps à ce pauvre collant, fit Clifford, enfin, ça fait partie du plaisir de les déchirer ?

– C’est plus ou moins le principe. 

– Voilà une passion qui va coûter cher… dit Clifford en tapotant son nez du doigt

– Je ne t’ai rien demandé !

Ça avait échappé à Fernando. Il se crispa et détourna le visage, un peu honteux. Il se sentait acculé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas que Clifford ait fait ça dans son dos. Même si c’était pour lui. Ca ne lui plaisait pas non plus que Clifford ait parlé à Jo et qu’ils aient tous les deux percé à jour son fétiche secret. Ce n’était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait parler avec simplicité et aisance. C’était plus compliqué que ça. Plus difficile que ça. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui gonflait dans sa poitrine et lui faisait serrer les poings… et surtout, le fait que ça l’ait excité et que Clifford ait préparé ça pour lui faire plaisir… ça lui donnait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’être énervé.

Et énervé… il l’était. 

– Fernando… qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

C’était évident, non ? Une part de Fernando (qui était de très mauvaise foi il est vrai) lui en voulait de ne pas deviner. Il avait besoin de temps pour s’expliquer, mettre ses pensées au clair… et Clifford était tout contre lui et, Fernando tourna le visage vers lui, le fixait avec ses grands yeux clairs. Clifford laissa échapper un soupir tragique.

– J’ai gaffé ! J’ai commis une erreur fatale ! C’est indéniable vu ta réaction, mais quoi ? C’est une question de…

Clifford plissa ses yeux en serrant ses lèvres minces. La concentration le rendait tout rouge. Fernando ne put s’empêcher de sourire et laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de passer sa grande main dans ses cheveux avec affection. Il en oubliait presque pourquoi il était fâché. 

– Tu te moques de moi ? J’essaie de comprendre ! s’écria Clifford, tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Fernando ne savait pas par où commencer. Clifford parut comprendre son trouble et se reprit : 

– Non ! Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair seul ! Usant de mes seuls talents d’enquêteur hors pair !

– Je te dirai si tu chauffes ou si tu refroidis alors, dit Fernando, soulagé. 

Clifford sourit. 

– C’est une question de… mmh… tu n’es pas à l’aise ?

– Tu chauffes.

– Parce que… euh… je sais quelque chose d’embarrassant sur toi… et… et Jo aussi ! Et bien… tu connais beaucoup de choses embarrassantes sur moi ! Sauf qu’elles ne m’embarrassent pas. Je m’aime en entier ! De mes ongles d’orteil irréguliers aux pellicules du troisième jour sans shampoing ! On dirait de la neige, c’est charmant. Pour ce qui est de Jo… eh bien Alex m’a dit qu’il arrivait à Jo de porter les mêmes sous-vêtements trois jours de suite ! D’ailleurs, quand j’y pense, Alex sait aussi pour les collants. Je lui ai promis un compte-rendu d'ailleurs. 

Ça empirait. Fernando était mortifié. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. 

– Ouille. Je crois que je refroidis, fit Clifford. 

– Oui, gémit Fernando. 

– Tu… n’aimes pas… que je fasse des choses dans ton dos… ?

– Tu chauffes, fit Fernando, hésitant. 

– Mais pourtant tu aimes bien les surprises ! Tu as bien aimé quand je t’ai acheté ces billets pour le festival Pelotti Pelotta des tricoteuses débutantes aux confirmées pour te faire une surprise. Mais ça n’impliquait pas de sexe… Enfin si, après on a tenté un peu de bondage avec la pelote ultra résistante bicolore en laine de brebis écossaise. Ça me gratte rien que d’y repenser… 

– Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, commenta Fernando que ça grattait aussi de se souvenir. 

Clifford et lui échangèrent un regard de connivence. Puis, ils se rappelèrent qu’ils avaient un malaise à dissiper. 

– Pourquoi… tu as voulu me surprendre avec ça ? demanda Fernando. 

Clifford sursauta. Il grimaça et leva les yeux vers un point sans doute très intéressant en suspension dans l’air. 

– Eh… bien… je… bon. 

Il inspira un grand coup. 

– Ces temps-ci… on ne fait plus grand chose. 

– Euh… oui… Mais on est tous les deux un peu occupés. Ca arrive, fit Fernando. 

– On l’était aussi avant ! Ça ne nous empêchait pas de faire quoi que ce soit. 

– Mais tu… tu n’avais plus l’air d’avoir très envie… je ne voulais pas t’embêter, hésita Fernando. 

Clifford avait couru un peu partout. Il avait paru un peu stressé…Un peu beaucoup. Fernando s’était senti de trop et n’avait pas voulu se montrer trop insistant. 

– Je te tendais tout le temps des perches ! protesta Clifford, ça fait deux mois que je n’attends que ça. 

– Ah bon ? 

– Tu crois que je veux dire quoi quand je te texte des choses du genre : “hâte de te voir, j’ai bien besoin de me détendre… émoji aubergine, émoji feu d’artifice, émoji cœur.”

Mince… ça semblait évident maintenant. Mais ce jour-là, Fernando avait préparé un gratin d’aubergine et ils l’avaient mangé en regardant les feux de l’amour de façon, effectivement, très détendue. 

– Mais je ne parle pas Emoji deuxième langue, il faut être plus explicite ! 

– Je t’ai proposé des tonnes de massages ! s’écria Clifford avec indignation, et tu as toujours refusé, ça me paraissait clair. 

– Je ne voulais pas te fatiguer ! 

– Toi aussi, il faut que tu sois plus explicite ! Est-ce que tu as encore envie de ça ou pas ? J’ai quand même trouvé des collants-moule-bite et j’ai poireauté dedans trois heures… et ça gratte ! Et ça n’a pas l’air de suffire ! 

– Mais tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça ! Je ne t’ai rien demandé ! protesta Fernando. 

– Il faut bien que l’un d’entre nous se bouge, sinon, la prochaine fois qu’on niquera, on aura un nouveau président ! 

– Mais il suffit de me demander, j’ai tout le temps envie de toi ! s’écria Fernando. 

– Eh bien moi aussi mais on dirait que ça ne suffit plus, maugréa Clifford. 

Il s’était redressé et s’assit au bord du canapé, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux retombaient sur sa poitrine étroite. Sa taille était toujours marquée par une ligne rouge avec l’élastique du collant qui s’effilochait. Et il ne bandait définitivement plus. 

– C’est normal que ça se calme à un moment, hésita Fernando en se rasseyant aussi, on ne peut pas se sauter dessus tout le temps comme au début. 

– Mais… c’est triste, non ? On ne peut pas empêcher ça ? 

Fernando hésita. Effectivement, même s’il était certain qu’ils ne pouvaient pas forniquer avec la même frénésie qu’au début, ils pouvaient quand même ne pas sombrer dans l’extrême opposé en ne forniquant plus jamais…

– Un code, maugréa Fernando en se tirant la moustache.

– Un code… Oh ! Mais oui ! s’écria Clifford, le visage illuminé, il nous faudrait un code secret préétabli qui nous permettrait de rendre claire notre disponibilité sexuelle.

– Pas un emoji ! dit Fernando, je vais forcément confondre. 

– Alors un mot qu’on ne dit pas souvent mais qui peut également avoir l’air d’être laissé là au hasard. Mmh… pourquoi pas...

– Moule. 

Clifford tourna un regard perplexe vers Fernando. 

– Comme moule-bite… On peut parler de moules frites… de moule à gaufre… et en fait ça voudra dire “sexe”, expliqua-t-il.

– La polysémie sera notre adjuvante. Mais il faudra le clarifier si on veut des vraies moules-frites alors. 

– Je le ferai, dit Fernando. Et je pourrai aussi avoir envie des deux. 

– Euh… en même temps ? demanda Clifford avec une grimace.

Il n’aimait pas trop mélanger le sexe et la nourriture. Ce n'était pas hygiénique. Fernando haussa les épaules, puis éclata de rire en voyant l’air dépité de Clifford. 

– En tous cas, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de sexe, parle m’en avant de questionner Jo s’il te plaît, dit Fernando. 

Clifford soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. 

– Ça marche… mais considère que je suis déjà assez puni. Ce truc est… vraiment inconfortable en plus de coûter la peau des fesses… et j’ai l’air complètement idiot.

– J’aime bien, dit Fernando, mais si tu veux, je peux te l’enlever. 

Clifford se redressa d’un bond. 

– Oui ! Moules frites ! 

Fernando sourit. Il avait assez attendu et il se sentait mieux. Il se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa doucement. Clifford passa ses bras autour de son cou mais Fernando se dégagea bientôt pour glisser entre ses jambes. Il embrassa ses clavicules, son torse encore, mordilla son ventre avant de revenir lécher son sexe. Mais il était déjà libéré du collant, il fallait trouver un autre angle d’attaque. 

– Retourne-toi, suggéra-t-il à Clifford. 

Il s’exécuta, s’agenouillant sur le canapé le torse en appui contre le dossier. Fernando repoussa doucement ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule qu’il vint embrasser. Clifford frissonna sous ses lèvres. Fernando avant les mains sur ses cuisses mais ne griffait pas. Il voulait utiliser ses dents. Il s’agenouilla aussi devant ses fesses encore serrées dans le collant tendu. La couture centrale était un peu raide et ne suivait pas bien la ligne de sa raie. Dans le renfoncement qui, quand Clifford écartait les jambes, dévoilait quelques poils bouclés et la rondeur de ses testicules, il y avait un vide entre le collant et la peau. C’est là que Fernando attaqua. Il souffla doucement ce qui fit tressaillir Clifford avant de mordre et tirer le tissu entre ses dents. De ses mains, il écartait à la fois ses fesses et la déchirure qui s’étendit comme un éclair sur tout sa jambe droite jusqu’à son talon. De la langue, Fernando remonta du bas vers le haut et s’attarda un instant sur les fesses de Clifford. Ce n’était pas là qu’il était le plus sensible mais quand le contact était léger comme là, Fernando savait que ça devenait vite insoutenable pour lui. Il tremblait sous la caresse légère de sa langue et les effleurements de ses mains. 

– Ah… Fernando ! Je te jure c’est une torture. C’est trop bon mais ça gratte trop… haleta Clifford, enlève-le moi vite. 

Il lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule : 

– Que je m’occupe de toi. 

Fernando sourit et obtempéra. Il se colla au dos de Clifford qui soupira en se sentant plaqué par derrière et lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé. Puis, Fernando passa ses main sous l’élastique par devant, sentant au passage l’humidité du sexe de Clifford. Enfin, lentement, il le fit glisser sur ses longues jambes et l’en débarrassa pour de bon. 

Après ça, Clifford ne se laissa plus faire, il commença par l’attirer contre lui pour un long baiser fiévreux qui arracha des gémissements à Fernando. Puis, il le repoussa contre le canapé à son tour et vint embrasser son cou, caressant ses tétons. Fernando était déjà dur. Un genou appuyé sur le canapé et les bras tendus, agrippant le dossier, il pliait sous ses assauts, ses baisers et ses caresses. Son visage était incliné et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des jurons de temps à autre. Évidemment, Clifford avait été prévoyant et laissé le lubrifiant accessible car Fernando ne tarda pas à l’entendre s’en verser sur les doigts alors qu’il s’était éloigné un instant. Le bruit de succion le faisait habituellement rire mais Clifford semblait plus concentré que d’habitude. Il revint contre Fernando, se penchant à son oreille dont il embrassa le lobe avant de lui demander s’il pouvait lui mettre des doigts. 

– Tout… ce que tu veux, haleta Fernando. 

Clifford sourit et mordit son cou avant d’enfoncer ses doigts en lui. C’était déjà beaucoup (ça faisait longtemps) aussi Fernando apprécia-t-il le temps que Clifford dédia à cette première intrusion… et de sentir son autre main sur son sexe pour le distraire. Il se tourna un peu, embrassant Clifford du coin des lèvres par dessus son épaule. Ses doigts avaient rapidement retrouvé leurs marques et il le massait avec douceur au niveau de la prostate. C’était presque trop, ce contact précis des doigts, mais ça l’aidait toujours à se détendre avant le frottement moins ciblé mais plus envahissant de son sexe. Fernando se détourna de ses lèvres, haletant. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le dossier et il vint bientôt y appuyer son front. Ses hanches se tendaient, prises entre les mouvements des mains de Clifford sur son sexe et dans son cul. Il gémissait, sentant que Clifford ajoutait des doigts, poussait plus tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sexe. Il fallait qu’il la lui mette vite sinon Fernando ne tiendrait pas. Il n’arrivait plus à parler de façon cohérente, laissant échapper des filets d’injures entrecoupées de suppliques dont le seul mot articulé était le nom de Clifford. Il le voulait lui sans réelle précision. Ça faisait longtemps, il n’était pas exigeant. 

Ce n’était pas leur premier rodéo, ils se comprenaient bien. Clifford ressortit ses doigts et le lâcha. Fernando se retourna pour l’observer quand il entendit de nouveau le bruit obscène du lubrifiant. Clifford avait le visage écarlate, la tête échevelée avec des petits frisons épars autour du front. Penché vers son sexe (quand avait-il mis la capote ? Il était leste), il s’enduisait en se mordant les lèvres. Ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire. Clifford posa une main sur une hanche de Fernando, replia aussi un genoux sur le canapé pour s’appuyer et dirigea son sexe en lui. Fernando baissa la tête, le front enfoncé dans le dossier. Son large dos était parcouru de frissons. C’était trop bon… quand ça l’écartait comme ça. 

– Mmmh… Clif… ah !

C’était rentré. Clifford poussa un long soupir. Il se pencha contre Fernando, collant son dos au sien et passa un bras sous le sien. Il vint attraper son menton pour le diriger vers lui et échanger un baiser fiévreux avant d’accélérer peu à peu. 

***

– Je t’arrête tout de suite ! Ça… ça entre définitivement dans la zone du surplus d’informations mon vieux ! Tais-toi ou je vais vomir ! 

Jo reposa sa bière sur le comptoir avec violence comme pour appuyer son assertion. Fernando se tut et reprit une gorgée de la sienne. Quand il reposa lui-même son verre, il rétorqua : 

– Ça, c’est ta punition pour avoir révélé des informations confidentielles sur moi. 

– Quoi ? J’ai rien dit de confidentiel sur toi ! répliqua Jo, cette affaire de moule-bite, c’est Alex et Clif qui se sont monté la tête tous les deux ! Moi j’ai juste parlé de patinage ! 

C’était déjà trop et elle le savait. Fernando but une autre gorgée, puis poursuivit tranquillement : 

– Ensuite, Clifford a joui en premier car il est bien fringant et m’a filé un coup de main et… 

– Non… Non ne le dis pas ! 

– Et… on s’est fait un tendre câlin et on s’est endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre en s’embrassant avec douceur et amour et bienveillance. 

– C’est bon, je vais vomir ! Je te déteste Fernando !! 

  



End file.
